


La dulce Cornelia

by Elewenfm



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fantasy, Revisionist Fairy Tale, forest, little redhood, wolfs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Versión de caperucita un poco subida de tono, aunque no mucho porque era para publicar en una antología y no quería pasarme por el público al que podría ir dirigido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La dulce Cornelia

La dulce Cornelia era un establecimiento que estaba situado en la ribera del río. Justo allí se servían los mejores pasteles del condado elaborados con esmero por la joven que había puesto su nombre a la famosa repostería.

Los dulces rellenos de frutos rojos, arándanos y semillas de amapola eran su especialidad, la gente acudía desde el otro lado del país solo para probarlos y eso le alegraba el corazón. Su secreto estaba en la receta secreta de su abuela que esta se aseguró de transmitirle antes de irse a la tumba.

Sin embargo, Cornelia guardaba dos secretos más, el primero de ellos estaba en la capa roja que le dejó en herencia la anciana y el segundo se encontraba en el interior del bosque que debía atravesar en bicicleta cada noche para llegar a su casa.

Cornelia no le tenía miedo a nada por eso trabajaba despreocupada en su horno hasta que se ponía el sol. El resto de gente en cambio si que estaba inquieta por los horribles sucesos acontecidos durante la última semana en la misma floresta que ella tenía que cruzar.

Dos chicas habían aparecido degolladas al amanecer en ese mismo sitio pero en días diferentes, una fue encontrada por un recolector de setas que pasaba por ahí buscando las mejores para hacerse un salteado para cenar y la siguiente por un cartero que no encontró otro camino por el que poder hacer llegar el correo postal a sus destinatarios.

Ambos narraron espantados lo que habían visto a la policía local. Las cabezas de las muchachas estaban cortadas a la perfección por un objeto afilado. No había ni rastro de los cuerpos aunque lo más probable es que fuesen enterrados cerca de allí.

Era el cazador, no cabía duda, se había escapado de la prisión estatal donde cumplía condena por haber matado a otras dos chicas en el norte del país. Lo creían desaparecido hasta que volvió a actuar sembrando de nuevo el pánico entre la apacible comunidad. Las cuatro chicas muertas no sobrepasaban los veinte años, igual que Cornelia, pero no estaba nerviosa, algunos clientes de la pastelería se ofrecieron a acompañarle hasta su casa pero ella declinó la oferta educadamente.

—Puedo cuidar de mi misma, gracias—decía sonriendo Cornelia.

Esto bastaba para que los hombres siguieran comiendo sus exquisitos pasteles sin insistirle más. Cornelia dejaba la cocina limpia antes de cerrar, se aseguraba de que todo estaba en su sitio, luego se llevaba las sobras para comérselas en su casa. No había demasiadas, así que siempre cabían perfectamente en la cesta de la bici.

A continuación se colocaba la capa roja sobre los hombros y se cubría la cabeza con la capucha, esta realzaba su palidez y aumentaba su velocidad de manera considerable, si antes tardaba una hora en atravesar la espesura con la prenda puesta lo hacía en media hora, incluso menos si pedaleaba muy deprisa.

En verano le gustaba pasear por el bosque para respirar algo de aire puro porque era la única época del año en la que había suficiente luz a la hora en la que salía de trabajar. A partir del otoño debía de darse prisa, el faro de la bici alumbraba el camino pero no suficiente para poder guiarse en mitad de la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, era diciembre, el peor mes del año; el bosque estaba cubierto por un manto blanco, y eso significaba que tenía que atravesarlo andando porque las ruedas de su transporte se hundían en la nieve.

Sabía que no estaba sola. Los búhos ululaban inquietos en las ramas de los árboles. A ella le costaba caminar, la capa no le servía para nada porque no le proporcionaba la velocidad que necesitaba para correr como el viento.

Cornelia se detuvo para comer un trozo de pastel de la cesta, puesto que debía tomar fuerzas, y tomarse el recorrido que le quedaba con calma; ya había oscurecido. Luego se arropó con la prenda que llevaba encima porque tenía frío y tarareó una canción. Entonces un hombre salió a su encuentro, estaba escondido tras un árbol esperando el momento en el cual fuese a su encuentro. Este tenía el rostro cubierto por un saco deshilachado, solo se le veían los ojos y llevaba colocado un mandil encima de la ropa. 

—¿A dónde vas jovencita?—preguntó el extraño.

—Eso no le importa a usted—contestó Cornelia airada.

—A lo mejor sí, te puedo acompañar. No es aconsejable que una chica como tú ande sola por este bosque repleto de lobos.

La muchacha sonrió cuando este mencionó a los lobos. 

—¿Por qué lleva la cara cubierta?—quiso saber Cornelia. 

—Tuve un accidente—mintió—pero eso no es asunto tuyo—le replicó el hombre malhumorado. 

Cornelia intentó seguir su camino pero el desconocido no tardó en impedírselo interrumpiendo su paso una vez más. 

—Ni se te ocurra avanzar más—advirtió, su mirada se iluminó. Acto seguido, tapó su boca con una mano, mientras metía la otra debajo de su falda. Cornelia se quedó paralizada, si forcejeaba con él era peor: podía partirle un brazo, o peor aún: el cuello. En ese instante descubrió el hacha, llevaba colgando en el cinturón en la parte de detrás. No obstante, la joven seguía estando confiada; por suerte, se habían detenido en un buen sitio. El hombre comenzaba a desesperarse porque no pataleaba ni chillaba como hicieron las otras. Unos aullidos comenzaron a escucharse a pocos metros de distancia, a Cornelia le dio un vuelco el corazón. 

—Parece que vas a ser la cena de alguien, jovencita—susurró este apretando su cuerpo maloliente contra ella—no te dolerá—prosiguió—y esto tampoco—dijo empotrándola contra un tronco, la muchacha podía sentir su aliento en la nuca y le repugnaba. 

Los animales no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar hasta ellos, era una manada de cinco miembros: tres de ellos eran grises y dos blancos, no obstante, el desconocido no tuvo tiempo de fijarse demasiado en ellos. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, fue él mismo quien se empezó a incomodar. Los lobos habían formado un círculo a su alrededor y enseñaban las fauces gruñendo. 

El hombre desenfundó el hacha y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para otro momento.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte, todavía no he terminado contigo, jovencita—le advirtió.

Ella lo hizo, pero no porque el desconocido se lo dijera. 

—Nunca he tenido miedo a nada—comenzó a decir Cornelia—el bosque y yo somos uno, crecí entre estos árboles, las criaturas que habitan en él me protegen…—aseguró volviendo a colocarse las prendas para no helarse. 

—Nadie sobrevive al bosque…—tartamudeó asustado. 

—¿Es que no ha entendido? cazador—inquirió la joven—pretendes matarme como a las otras chicas, conmigo no lo conseguirás. Yo soy el bosque. 

El círculo entorno al hombre se iba cerrando, sus movimientos con el hacha eran torpes, la capucha no le dejaba ver bien la posición de cada uno. Los lobos se abalanzaron a él dando un salto; uno de ellos fue directo a la yugular, el resto se repartió sus miembros hasta separar los huesos de la carne. La nieve se tiñó de sangre. Cornelia se fue alejando poco a poco de allí sin hacer ruido. Cogió su bici y se marchó andando. A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo hablaba de lo sucedido en el bosque: encontraron el cadáver del cazador despedazado. Los agentes no daban crédito, el asesino estaba muerto, no tenían nada que hacer, salvo llamar al forense para averiguar que había sucedido. 

Un par de agentes entraron en la pastelería tras terminar su turno para darse un refrigerio, uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía unos rasguños en la mejilla y enlazó acontecimientos en su mente. 

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?—inquirió el policía. 

—Esto no es nada—dijo sonriendo —pruebe uno de mis pasteles, repetirá—le invitó mostrando la carta de la repostería. El hombre arqueó la ceja y obedeció. 

—Un pastel de arándanos, por favor—pidió. 

La muchacha se lo sirvió enseguida. 

Cuando el hombre le dio un bocado creyó estar en el cielo y olvidó de lo que iba a decirle. 

Así la Cornelia seguía manteniendo sus secretos a salvo. Después de dar un bocado a sus dulces la gente olvidaba. Nadie recordaba que su abuela fue la bruja del bosque, y que ella había heredado su magia porque estaban bajo el influjo de su hechizo.


End file.
